Quatre balles perdues
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Recueil de quatre nouvelles basées sur une réécriture de la seconde guerre mondiale. Incompréhensible. Le titre n'a rien à voir. JohnKat, RoseMary principalement. M pour massacre et génocide. Angst / Drama / Tragedy / Romance.
1. La première

Bluh je sais je dois arrêter de poster des trucs de toute façon personne ne commente.

En gros, ce sont quatre textes dans un mini-recueil, basé sur les génocides (réecrit à ma sauce) qui ont eu lieu pendant la seconde guerre mondiale.

ENJOY

* * *

Il est quinze heures. Le ciel de ses yeux s'est recouvert, nuages impénétrables qui ne laissent rien filtrer de son âme. Pour ce qu'il en reste. C'était il y a dix ans déjà que le temps s'est stoppé, que l'intempérie a débuté. Elle n'a rien de violente, il n'y a pas d'orage qui gronde ou de pluie infernale, son regard n'est pas celui d'un déluge de quarante jours et quarante nuits, mais dure pourtant. C'était il y a dix ans, les secondes écoulées comme des grains de sable sur la plage de son existence. Mais la mer pourtant ne vient plus s'écraser sur sa terre et le ciel de ses yeux reste terne.

Un sourire étire ses lèvres pâles, craquelées ci et là. Il est debout face à la grande fenêtre de son appartement, au sein même de la capitale. C'était il y a dix ans déjà, mais son cœur s'en souvient comme si c'était hier et s'accélère un peu. Dansent au fond de sa tête les restes intacts de cette enfance. Ses paupières se ferment un instant c'était il y a dix ans, lui en avait treize. La haine guidait déjà le peuple, la guerre durait depuis trois longues années déjà. Mais le jeune homme, petit garçon de l'époque, était à l'abri. Ses amis l'étaient. Karkat l'était.

John sent son sourire s'agrandir un peu plus, quelque chose au fond de lui qui se réchauffe. Il se redessine les jeux, les discussions ou les disputes qui n'en étaient pas, son cœur qui battait, son cœur battant au fond de ce torse de préadolescent en proie au bonheur. À un sentiment diffus qui lâchait des papillons au fond de son ventre quand son regard entre océan et céleste se perdait dans les gouttes d'encre qui résumaient les yeux de son ancien ami.

Ancien. Un mot qui poignarde son être. Ses paupières se rouvrent précipitamment, son corps entier est fébrile. Il mord sa lèvre inférieure, suffisamment pour sentir un goût métallique qui envahit sa bouche. Mais son attention s'est déjà reportée sur la rue, en bas de son immeuble. Il peut voir quelques humains qui marchent d'un pas pressé, quelques soldats qui rient d'un air joyeux avant d'interpeler une femme qui, compte tenu de ses cornes, doit être une trolle. Il n'en reste presque plus, dans la capitale. Rares sont ceux qui peuvent sortir du ghetto. Ils la raillent. S'amusent de son malheur. S'amusent de sa mine que le jeune homme sait défaite, triste, qui hurle à l'aide. Ils l'empoignent, la trainent plus loin, à l'écart.

_Tu sais ce qu'ils vont faire, mais toi tu ne fais rien._

Il s'éloigne simplement de la vitre, de ce monde qu'il ne peut plus suivre comme un vulgaire mouton aveugle. Plus depuis ses treize ans. Plus depuis cette journée-là.

~o~

Les cornes de Karkat s'oubliaient facilement. Petites, rondes et lises, c'était à peine une petite tache orange dans une mer de cheveux noirs sans cesse en bataille. Comme tous les représentants de son espèce, sa peau était grise, ses dents acérées et ses ongles ressemblaient plus à des griffes. Mais Karkat n'était pas violent.

Enfin, pas dans le sens physique du terme. Plus petit d'une demi-tête – peut-être que les choses auraient changé, s'il avait pu vivre – John s'amusait à regarder au-dessus de lui, pour le taquiner. Il hurlait, plutôt que de frapper, même si parfois un coup partait. Et Karkat ne souriait jamais. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu sourire.

John songe, debout au milieu de son appartement vide, que c'est triste de ne jamais sourire de sa vie.

~o~

Quand il pense à avant, ses yeux s'illuminent une seconde et redeviennent vides, ternes. Il n'a pas connu cette vie sereine où deux espèces cohabitaient sans se haïr, ce temps lointain que son père lui a raconté enfant. On ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé réellement, pour que les tensions démarrent, il y a environ trente ans. Pendant les deux premières années de la guerre, on commença à recenser les trolls. Quand le jour fatidique arriva.

John n'était pas chez lui, ce jour-là. Karkat venait d'avoir treize ans, aussi, ils avaient décidé de sortir, de se balader dans les champs, non-loin. Ils avaient décidé que cette journée n'aurait pas de fin, qu'ils s'amuseraient à mourir. Karkat n'avait pas souri, pas vraiment, mais la joie se lisait au fond de son regard alors John souriait pour deux.

Le jeune homme ne se souvient plus avec précision ce qui avait bercé la journée, juste toute cette joie, tout ce bonheur, tout cet air si pur qui emplissait ses poumons, emplissait son cœur, emplissait son être qui ne voyait pas les heures qui pourtant s'écoulaient. Un vent de liberté le secouait de l'intérieur, au point qu'il aurait peut-être pu empoigner la main de Karkat, lui jeter un regard qui voulait tout dire, et se mettre à courir vers ce buisson plus loin, et celui encore plus loin, jusqu'à l'horizon qui dessinait une ligne bleutée, au bout du chemin.

_Peut-être que si tu avais su ce qui allait se passer, peut-être que si on t'avait dit, peut-être que si quelque chose t'avait alerté, peut-être que tu te serais enfui._

_Peut-être que si tu ne l'avais pas forcé à sortir. Peut-être que si tu n'avais pas existé, il serait encore en vie._

~o~

John n'a jamais compris comment est-ce qu'il avait été capable d'autant s'attacher à quelqu'un. Ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis toujours, de plus. Mais il avait la sensation déjà à l'époque qu'ils se connaissaient depuis une éternité et aujourd'hui, le sentiment d'avoir perdu une partie de son âme. Comme liées, déjà.

C'était il y a dix ans, déjà que la Terre s'était arrêtée de tourner, que la mer s'était asséchée aussi sûr qu'il ne pouvait plus pleurer, plus rire. À peine l'ombre d'une grimace, d'une tentative de sourire, une étincelle au fond du regard.

Après être revenu en ville, le massacre de joie, pour fêter l'extinction de cette race inférieure, dégoûtante. Et la balle qui s'était enfoncée dans sa tempe, son corps tombé au sol. Et le sang sur la chaussée qui coulait dans les égouts et le rouge sur le pantalon de John. Et son air traumatisé, tandis que les soldats riaient. L'un d'eux donna un coup trop brutal dans son dos, il tomba à genoux dans la flaque écarlate.

Les gouttes d'encres de Karkat n'étaient plus. Ne restait qu'un blanc et les larmes de l'humain.

Les dernières qu'il s'autorisa.

~o~

John fume. Une cigarette ou deux, ou trois par heure. C'est devenu plus fort que lui, maintenant. La fumée qu'il recrache comme il pourrait recracher la détresse qui l'habite, cette peine si terne, ces émotions sans couleur, sans consistance, qui sont là plus fortes que jamais, proches de le détruire depuis dix ans. Et pourtant, pourtant.

La guerre dure depuis douze ans. Il n'avait qu'onze ans quand on débuta la suppression des droits, treize ans l'extermination débuta.

_Tu n'as jamais compris l'utilité d'une guerre ou d'un génocide. Et tu ne comprends pas pourquoi Karkat n'avait pas le droit de vivre. _

~o~

Ce soir, il a décidé d'agir.

Ses gestes sont toujours aussi mécaniques. Ils sont ceux d'un robot, d'un automate programmé à l'avance. Il se lève lentement le matin, à heure fixe. S'habille. Pense parfois à se raser – mais cette simple action du quotidien fait monter une sorte de mélancolie en lui. Une vieille histoire avec son père – déjeune quand l'envie lui prend. Une journée de travail. Trois à quatre paquets de cigarettes vidés. Toujours. Il fume plus qu'il ne vit et la fumée lourde cache le vide de ses yeux.

Ses yeux sont ternes. Comme le reste de sa vie. Et pour donner un peu d'éclat, ce soir, il a décidé d'agir.

C'est une famille. Elle a réussi à s'enfuir du ghetto et demandait de l'aide.

Un des enfants a des petites cornes, orangées et arrondies, cachée par une coupe de cheveux en bataille. John sourit. Ça sonne creux et triste.

~o~

Ça s'apprend. Qu'il a aidé des gens, s'entend. Comment ou pourquoi ? Il l'ignore et ne veut rien savoir. Le garçon était maigre et ses cornes étaient arrondies.

On le fusille dans la rue. Pour donner l'exemple. Et l'eau revient s'écraser sur la Terre de son existence autrefois terne quand le sang encrasse la chaussée.

Karkat sourit, là-bas.


	2. La seconde

Rose regardait le ciel, clair. Vêtue d'une tenue de deuil – une habitude depuis un an déjà, quand un grand ami qu'elle chérissait fut accusé de trahison et fusillé dans la rue, à la vue de tous – elle avançait d'un pas lent, ses talons hauts, sombres, s'écrasaient sur le béton froid qu'elle imaginait chaque fois recouvert du sang des martyrs de cette guerre insensée. Elle ne se sentait toutefois pas si concernée que cela par les évènements, sa vie restait celle confortable d'une bourgeoise au cœur réduit à l'état de lambeaux. Oh, bien sûr, John n'était pas l'être le plus important à ses yeux, bien qu'elle ait nourri pour lui une très grande affection mais il restait comme ce vide, depuis toujours. Ce manque de raison d'exister.

Rose fixait le ciel de ses yeux rosés qu'elle soulignait toujours d'une touche de maquillage noir. On parlait de sombre femme, on parlait de détresse jusqu'au plus profond de son âme, de sorcellerie, parfois. Et quand on osait évoquer ces calomnies face à elle, la jeune femme n'adressait qu'un sourire énigmatique.

~o~

Ce jour-là, Rose Lalonde était lasse. Il lui avait été difficile de se lever et lui semblait que ses cheveux, blonds et coupés courts, étaient plus ternes qu'à l'habituel. Sa poitrine, correctement proportionnée avait l'air de tomber comme de vulgaires ignobles tas de graisse, son ventre sans nulle-doute flasque la dégoûtait. Ses cuisses lui semblaient avoir triplé de volume, de même que le reste de ses jambes, sans parler de ses autres membres. La jeune femme lâcha un soupir et tapota sa joue et, malgré la fatigue et son lit qui l'appelait comme un damné, elle se prépara avec la même rigueur que les autres jours de la semaine.

Une fois présentable, bien qu'elle se jugeait toujours très durement, Rose s'empara d'une veste – l'hiver débutait et avec lui, les vents frais et quelques flocons de neige qui réussissaient à étirer des lèvres maquillées – et sortit rapidement de sa lugubre demeure. Elle n'invitait jamais personne en ces lieux qu'on aurait pu qualifier sans mal de « glauques », « maléfiques ». Un nouveau soupir franchit la barrière formée par sa lèvre et, d'un pas rapide, Rose se rendit en ville, sans savoir qu'y faire.

~o~

La maison – ou plutôt le manoir – Lalonde était un peu à l'écart de la capitale, isolé. La mère de Rose y avait organisé de grandes fêtes en son temps où, naturellement, l'alcool coulait à flot. C'est sans doute à l'occasion d'une de ces mondanités qui s'approchaient souvent de l'obscénité que la jeune femme fut conçue. Roxy, de son prénom, ne lui avait jamais parlé de son père. Ses connaissances se limitaient donc au regard vide de sa génitrice qui murmurait que c'était un beau jeune homme. Qu'elle l'avait aimé. Qui l'avait aimée le temps d'une nuit et, sans avoir jamais voulu la reconnaitre, avait donné un nom à sa fille.

Rose aurait voulu le détester. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Tout au contraire elle le comprenait, sans même le connaitre.

La blonde glissa une main gantée dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Elle ne sortait jamais sans une arme et elle retint un soupir de soulagement en sentant la crosse de son pistolet, tandis qu'elle approchait à grands pas du centre ville. Le spectacle qui s'y déroulait laissa la jeune femme choquée un instant.

Au milieu de la place principale de la ville, une trolle. Un collier autour de son cou, de ceux utilisés pour les chiens, et une chaine qui l'empêchait de s'en aller. La pauvre enfant était nue, sa peau grise mutilée. Il lui manquait une corne, visiblement arrachée, et un homme s'amusait vraisemblablement entre ses cuisses. Il n'existait pas de mot assez fort pour exprimer la colère qui bouillait dans son ventre quand Rose se précipita vers elle et, sortant l'arme de sa veste, la pointa sur la tempe de l'homme qui se recula et eut vite-fait de s'enfuir en courant sous le regard outré du public. La jeune femme se baissa ensuite sur la trolle qui lui lança un regard reconnaissant.

« Comment tu t'appelles ?

-… Kanaya. Kanaya Maryam.

-C'est un très joli prénom, je trouve. Je m'appelle Rose Lalonde. Ravie de te connaitre, Kanaya. »

Elle s'assit à même le sol, à même le sang. Et une sorte de joie mêlée de peine peignait son visage de sorcière en deuil.

~o~

Rose aurait sans doute emmené Kanaya loin d'ici, si elle avait été une sorcière. La trolle avait environ son âge – après des calculs savants, étant donné que les deux espèces n'avaient pas le même système d'année – quoiqu'un peu plus vieille, et venait du ghetto. Des soldats l'avaient laissée sortir pour du travail à la capitale et on l'avait prise dans une ruelle, pour « s'amuser ». Après diverses tortures, on l'avait laissée enchainée ici et on l'avait frappée, mutilée, malmenée…Les larmes coulaient comme un torrent verdâtre sur ses joues. Sa peau prenait parfois une teinte blanchâtre, brillante.

Buveur arc-en-ciel. Kanaya lui en avait expliqué le principe. Et quand quelqu'un tentait de s'approcher d'elle, Rose tirait.

Cette routine ne pouvait pas durer. Parce qu'au bout de peut-être trois ou quatre heures, peut-être moins, les soldats sont arrivés. Parce qu'elle n'avait plus de munitions. Parce qu'il fallait mourir mais que les bras de Kanaya entouraient ses épaules. Parce que Rose n'a compris le pourquoi du comment, la raison de sa course effrayée vers la trolle qu'une fois la balle au fond de sa tête, qu'une fois son corps écrasé, qu'une fois son sang écarlate mélangé à celui d'un monstre selon les standards d'hommes qui tiennent les armes. Et sa dernière pensée alla vers son cœur un cœur qui battait, un cœur battant, et qui jurait qu'un jour, l'humain comprendrait sa bêtise, et qu'on ne tue pas toute une espèce, tout un peuple, toute une vie pour une couleur de peau, une couleur de sang, et deux excroissances parfois cachées par des cheveux en batailles d'un noir ébène.


	3. La troisième

Les pas lourds, militaires, s'écrasaient sur le béton froid. Le jeune homme avait abandonné ses lunettes aux verres teintés dans son ancien appartement, situé en face de celui de son meilleur ami. Avant qu'il ne soit fusillé. Avant que sa vie ne touche à son terme pour trahison. Alors lui qui s'y était si longtemps refusé avait pris les armes, laissé les larmes pleuvoir sur son cœur et la haine ravager ce qu'il restait.

Les pas lourds, militaires, s'écrasaient sur le béton froid quand il s'arrêta. Devant lui, une ruelle entre deux immeubles et quelques trolls recroquevillés les uns sur les autres. Il appelle son coéquipier qui le rejoint rapidement et ils fixent les créatures. Son compagnon se permet même de cracher à même le sol et d'hurler comme cette espèce est pathétique. Comme il est heureux qu'elle soit sur le point de disparaitre déjà. Dave ne ressent plus rien de particulier et se prépare à tirer. Déjà, une masse, alertée par les armes et par les trolls dont l'exécution, évènement devenu rare en ville, notamment depuis l'histoire Lalonde, ressemblait presque à un cirque. Les spectateurs hurlaient, d'autres bien plus cachés se trouvaient être contre ce genre d'agissements, mais combien luttaient réellement ? Trop peu de docteurs pour un monde malade. Ils étaient au nombre de trois, dans la ruelle.

Le premier, tout devant, essayait de protéger les deux autres. Il s'agissait visiblement d'un sang haut placé dans la hiérarchie, bien que ce détail n'ait plus eu d'importance pour personne depuis que l'extermination avait débuté. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés ci et là, son signe presque effacé du tee-shirt blanc qu'il abordait. Son pantalon en piteux état dévoilait ci et là des cicatrices ou des blessures dont certaines encore récentes. Les branchies qu'on pouvait observer au niveau de son cou et de ses oreilles étaient à moitiés arrachées, dans un état plus que lamentable et devaient sans doute lui faire souffrir le martyr.

Mais Dave n'avait pas pitié. Dave n'arrivait plus à avoir pitié de la douleur qu'ils pouvaient ressentir – la sienne était trop grande. À la perte d'un ami, de son meilleur ami – et peut-être un peu plus, bien qu'il n'ait jamais osé se l'avouer, bien qu'il n'ait jamais osé vraiment l'accepter.

Le second se cachait, mais l'humain entrevoyait ses yeux aussi vifs que le pull de laine abimé qui l'habillait. Il s'accrochait au premier, semblait proche.

La troisième et dernière trolle avoisinait le mouton, avec sa chevelure qui n'avait visiblement pas été soignée depuis fort longtemps. Presque nue, sans doute qu'un soldat l'avait utilisée pour quelques besoins primaires.

Le premier coup partit. Le premier troll tomba au sol. Ce qui avait l'air d'être son âme-sœur le serra contre lui en hurlant. Il cria si fort que la voix devait lui manquer, il cria si fort que le cœur de Dave battit – battit vrai, battit la chamade, battit la tristesse, la vraie, la pitié, la vraie, celle qu'il n'avait plus ressentie depuis si longtemps. Et le cri emplissait ses tympans et l'intérieur de son crâne, et lui continuait, comme un fou, le corps serré. Et quand il finit d'hurler, il chantait d'une voix éraillée, d'une voix perdue, d'une voix de damné. Et puisqu'il ne bougeait pas, c'est son coéquipier qui tira une seconde fois.

Une première dans l'épaule. Et le sang écarlate. Comme celui d'un humain. Le troll au pull vif se redressa et tituba. Il hurla, alors, en s'approchant, il hurla comme un fou, alors qu'on pensait sa gorge trop abimée pour ça.

« VOUS ÊTES DES MONSTRES ! ET POURQUOI VOUS NOUS TUEZ ? VOUS AIMEZ ÇA, HEIN !

-Dave, bouge-toi, il arrive.

-Vous me dégoûtez. Vous l'avez tué. Vous l'avez tué et vous me réservez le même sort. Ça vous amuse ? Ça vous amuse, dites-le, de voir des gens que je l'aimais et que vous l'avez tué ! VOUS L'AVEZ TUÉ, VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ?! VOUS AVEZ TUÉ UNE PERSONNE DONT VOUS IGNIORIEZ JUSQU'AU PRÉNOM ET POURQUOI ?! POURQUOI ?! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer que la troisième balle fit la seconde victime qui s'écroula au sol, les yeux embués de larmes rouges. La troisième allait tomber quand sa voix s'éleva, bien plus douce que le discours d'un mort.

Elle chantait. Et ce son, si doux, se rajouta aux autres qui hantaient déjà la tête de Dave qui fit un pas en arrière. Elle chantait. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle chantait. Les yeux grands ouverts, si innocents devant sa condamnation sans procès juste, si calme devant la fatalité. Elle chantait sans même bouger, sans même se redresser, parce qu'elle savait sans doute que toute tentative de fuite aurait été inutile. Et l'humain ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle semblait cacher quelque chose.

La dernière balle frappa la dernière victime qui s'écroula en arrière et dont le sang d'olive vint se mélanger à celui du premier martyr. Les yeux écarquillés, Dave se recula encore. Tout résonnait dans sa tête – ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il ôtait la vie de manière aussi dramatique. Mais il y avait là quelque chose en plus qui remuait son cœur et qui le fit courir.

Qui le fit s'enfuir si vite qu'il n'y croyait pas lui-même. Qui le fit se précipiter, sous les regards interloqués des gens ou des militaires qu'il croisait, à l'immeuble. À l'ancien appartement qui était le sien, en face de la porte qui était celle de son ancien meilleur ami – peut-être un peu plus, bien qu'il n'ait jamais osé l'avouer. Inhabité depuis son départ, il força la porte.

Il y avait toujours les lunettes aux verres teintés qu'il mit, d'un geste rapide. Et les larmes se mirent à pleuvoir sur ses joues quand il s'empara de l'arme. Le canon posé sur sa tempe.

La balle perdue qui fit un nouveau cadavre, bercé dans le liquide épais et rouge de son sang.


End file.
